Juice=Juice Concerts
|what = Concerts & Events |color1 = juice |image = |imagewidth = 240px }}This is a list of Juice=Juice concerts and events since 2013. Juice=Juice Concerts Concert/Live Tours *2014–2015 Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *2015 Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *2015 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *2015 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *2015–2016 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *2016 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *2016 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *2016 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *2016 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *2018 Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *2018 Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *2018 Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *2018 Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *2019 Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *2019 Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *2019 Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *2020 Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ *2020 Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2020 Haru One-Day Concerts *2016.11.07 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *2017.11.20 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *2018.08.06 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *2018.10.29 Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *2019.07.30 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *2019.12.04 Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ Mini Live Concerts *2013 Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 Overseas Concerts *2015 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *2017 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ TV Lives *2014.07.22 Summer Station Music Live (TV Asahi) Joint Concerts *2013 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice (with Berryz Koubou) *2019 Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE (with Country Girls) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Others *2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (opening act) *2013 Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (opening act) *2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (opening act) *2014 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (opening act) *2015 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2015 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! (opening act) Juice=Juice Events *2013.07.26 Juice=Juice Ohirome Event *2014.10.10 10gatsu 10ka wa Juice=Juice no Hi ~1st Season~ Fanclub Events *2013.08.21 Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~ *2014.09.13 Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle×Juice×Box II~ Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen! *2015.12.23 Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box~ *2016.12.18 Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box II~ *2018.08.23 Juice=Juice FC Event 2018 ~Miracle×Juice×Box×Enjoy Summer!~ *2018.12.10 Juice=Juice FC Event 2018 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box III~ *2019.08.30 Juice=Juice FC Event 2019 ~Miracle×Juice×Box×Enjoy Summer! 2~ *2019.12.21 Juice=Juice FC Event 2019 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box IV~ Fanclub Tours *2014.05.24~05.25 Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi *2017.03.11~03.12 Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus2~ in Izu *2019.03.11~03.12 Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus3~ in Naeba Events Participated In SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 Category:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Events